Insanity and a Full Moon
by George-is-a-Beast
Summary: What were the Marauder times like from Remus's point of view? Watch as Remus discovers some things about his friends, and about himself. Some RLOC. Don't ask about the rating.. I don't know.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter. So don't sue me. Please. You wouldn't get anything anyway. The only things in this story that I own are: *the voices* and Rebecca.  
  
"Shut up.. you know you want to own me" -Remus-  
  
"As if Remus.. Big dork.. And don't even say anything bad about me.. you know I could make you die a horrible death by James sticking your voo-doo doll in a top-secret vat of boiling oil underground in a secret lair owned by Tom Riddle's cat.." -Amanda-  
  
"You need help" -Remus-  
  
"*laughs wickedly* I know my pretty.. I know..." -Amanda-  
  
|~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|  
  
Insanity and a Full Moon   
  
Chapter One: Voices   
  
Remus Lupin woke up in his soft bed on a muggy, dreary morning. He rubbed his eyes and sat up only to find that he was the first awake. Not unusual. He looked around at the other Gryffindors that occupied the 5th year dormitory. James Potter, Sirius Black (A/N: I think he was a Gryffindor), and Peter Pettigrew. They called themselves the Marauders. Remus smiled to himself and stretched. Morning was his favorite part of the day, for one reason. He laughed to himself and stood up, still in his pajamas.   
  
"Oi! James! Sirius! Peter!" he yelled. James rolled over, Sirius snored, and, to his amusement, Peter said "Five more minutes Mummy.." Remus laughed again and ran over to James's bed and jumped on him.   
  
"Wake up!" he screamed. James sat up quickly as Remus fell to the floor. James looked at him and tilted his head to the side just realizing what happened.   
  
"Ah, you're such a retard." he said as he threw his pillow at Remus. Remus caught it and laughed. He then looked around to find Sirius and Peter opening their eyes at the noise.  
  
"Don't you just love mornings?" said Remus smiling.   
  
"Ugh. What time is it?" asked Sirius. Remus pretended to check a fake watch on his wrist. Then James spoke up, "Half past time for you to wake up." Then the four boys got dressed and went down the stairs to the common room.   
  
Remus sat down on a couch and yawned. He watched James and Sirius start a round of wizard's chess. Peter was reading some Herbology book about Poisonous Vexers or something. All of a sudden, Rebecca Forse came down the girl's dormitory stairs. Remus stared at her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. With her brown hair with just the right hint of blonde that rested gently on her shoulders. And her pink lips that looked like she stole them right off of a china doll. And she looked even more radiant in the white sweater and blue jeans that she was wearing that morning. And of course, she always smelled good. Her hair was like sugar cookies and her skin was some kind of fruit. But she was always perfect. She smiled at him. He just stared. He couldn't seem to get his mouth to work.   
  
'Come on Remus, smile stupid!'  
  
'Okay, Okay, wait.. who are you?!'   
  
'I'm you..'   
  
'No you aren't..'   
  
'Yes I am'   
  
'No you aren't'   
  
'Yes I...stop it! My dear idiot, I am your conscience.'   
  
'Huh?'   
  
'The thing that tells you what is right'   
  
'What about left?'   
  
'No.. wait..What?'   
  
'Get out of my head now!'   
  
'I can't!'   
  
'Why not?'   
  
'Because, I.. Am.. You!'   
  
'Oh well why didn't you just say so..'   
  
'Just smile you retard..'   
  
'You just called yourself a retard.'   
  
'Shut up and smile!'   
  
Remus smiled at Rebecca finally after his little battle between the voice in his head. Rebecca's cheeks turned a rosy pink and she walked out of the common room to go to breakfast. "Man.." Remus whispered to himself, "..I need to get checked for those voices.."  
  
|~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|  
  
A/N: Read and review please! This is my first fic and I know this chapter is short but I promise the next will be longer! And I can take criticism! I want to make this great for you people.. and for George... who is mine.. all mine.. not yours.. mine. 


	2. Poor Peter

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in here  
  
except Rebecca. And Remus's stupid voices. Which I shouldn't really have to put a  
  
disclaimer on here because if I did own Harry Potter I would be rich and have much  
  
better things to do then sit here wasting my life away on fanfictions...  
  
"Wow that was harsh" -Remus-  
  
"Oh well, they'll live." -Amanda-  
  
"Yeah you're right." -George-  
  
"See Remus, you could learn a few things from my Georgie." -Amanda-  
  
"...whatever you say dear author." -Remus-  
  
"I know.. now on with the story!" -Amanda-  
  
"Right on!" -George-  
  
|~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|  
  
Recap--"Man.." Remus whispered to himself, "..I need to get checked for those  
  
voices.."  
  
Insanity and a Full Moon  
  
Chapter Two: Poor Peter  
  
Remus got dressed and walked out of the common room for a stroll down the  
  
halls. It was Christmas vacation and all of the Marauders had decided to stay at  
  
Hogwarts. When Remus turned around the corner, he saw someone.   
  
"Oh Great," he whispered, "Malfoy.." It was Lucius Malfoy. But he didn't seem  
  
to notice Remus's presence. He was looking somewhere else. Remus furrowed his  
  
eyebrows and watched. Then he saw Peter.   
  
"Oh no.." he muttered. Peter was scared stiff. He could tell. He was shaking  
  
and stuttering. Remus just shook his head. 'He'll live, it isn't like Lucius would kill  
  
him..in school.' But Remus couldn't get himself to turn around. He stood there  
  
watching.   
  
"What d-did I ever, I ever do to you?" Peter squeaked. Remus was surprised at  
  
his courage when he said that. Not your usual Peter.  
  
"You dare talk to me like that, you rat!" Lucius said and he brung down his  
  
cane on Peter's stomach. Peter screamed out and fell to his knees. Remus flinched  
  
and ran out to Peter's side.   
  
"Gosh! You greasy haired slime of a snake! You'll regret that!" Remus yelled,  
  
helping Peter sit up. Lucius smirked and slicked his hair back. (A/N: I'm guessing he  
  
had the same hair Draco does. Anyway, he's a dweeb. And he's mean. He's a mean  
  
dweeb.)   
  
"You'll what? Go running to Potter and Black? Tisk, tisk Remus. I would have  
  
suspected a little more from someone of your.. status." he said with the smirk still  
  
plastered on his face, "Of course I can't expect an old dog to learn new tricks."   
  
"He isn't a dog!" Peter gasped. Remus raised his eyebrows and looked at Peter,  
  
surprised that he could actually talk. Then he just shook his head.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy.." Remus said quietly. Lucius laughed and walked off. Remus  
  
glared at him until he saw him turn the corner. He turned his attention back to  
  
Peter.  
  
"You okay man?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah," Peter gave a slight smile, "I'm good." Remus nodded and lifted Peter's  
  
shirt. He scrunched his nose when he saw a big purple/yellow spot on Peter's  
  
stomach.  
  
"Ouch, let me take you to the infirmary." He stood up and helped Peter stand  
  
up. Peter put an arm around Remus's shoulder as they began to walk.   
  
"Thank you.. Remus," Peter said slowly and then he looked down and spoke up  
  
again, "Sirius or James would have just laughed at me, but you helped me. Th-  
  
thanks.." Remus smiled slightly.  
  
"No problem Peter.." he said softly. He stared at the floor as they walked.   
  
What Peter said was true. The only reason Peter got to hang around them was  
  
because James was conceited and loved that Peter worshiped his every move. Remus  
  
couldn't lie, it was pretty cool to be looked up to. But James and Sirius didn't  
  
understand. Remus shook this thought off as he saw the door to the infirmary. The  
  
nurse took Peter with a confused look and told Remus to leave. Remus walked to the  
  
Great Hall and put some eggs and bacon on his plate and began eating  
  
absentmindedly, still thinking about what happened to Peter. Remus closed his eyes  
  
for a second and when he opened them he saw Rebecca sitting across from him.  
  
"Hello." she said smiling.   
  
"Hi." Remus said and also smiled.   
  
'You like her, you like her!'  
  
'Do you ever go away?'  
  
'No..'  
  
'Well what's your name?'  
  
'Um.. Remus.. duh.'  
  
'Oh yeah, I forgot the whole 'you're me' thing.'  
  
'Yeah..'  
  
Rebecca chose some fruits carefully and placed them on her plate. She sighed.  
  
"I saw what happened, with Peter, I mean," she said looking Remus straight in  
  
the eye, "That was so wonderful.. what you did for him." Remus blushed and looked  
  
at his plate to hide it.  
  
"Yeah well, Peter is my friend, It's my duty." He closed his eyes. It wasn't his  
  
duty. But he felt sorry for Peter. Rebecca smiled again and nodded. After a few  
  
more minutes of silence and eating, she spoke up again.  
  
"Well I should get going.. have to catch up on my reading." She gave Remus one  
  
more smile and walked out of the Great Hall. Remus watched her leave and then  
  
banged his head down on the table. A few other students that were in there looked  
  
at him like he was crazy but he didn't notice. Remus sighed and just couldn't get that  
  
feeling out of him, the one that made him so sorry that Peter was so.. so..  
  
vulnerable. He just had this feeling that he had to help Peter all the time. Then he  
  
sat up quickly.  
  
'Rebecca Forse just talked to you and you didn't say anything?!' he screamed in his  
  
head.  
  
'Yeah, not so lucky with the ladies eh?'  
  
'You can just shut up.'  
  
'Heh heh heh...'  
  
|~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|  
  
A/N: This one was longer than the last! Told you! I know it still wasn't really long but  
  
I'm working on it. So how do you like the story so far? R&R please!  
  
"I'm a pretty good actor in this chapter." -Remus-  
  
"*kicks Remus* If I was in the story I would be better." -George-  
  
"Sorry George, this is strictly Marauder time. And I write what you two do so how in  
  
the heck can you be good actors! Sheesh.. story characters these days.." -Amanda- 


	3. Seriously Sirius?

Disclaimer: Look at the last chapter.. I mean gosh... Why do I have to put these on  
  
every single chapter.. Unless some doofus comes and goes 'yuk yuk I'm gonna be my  
  
old tardy self and start wif the third chapytah.. duh huh..'   
  
"Oh aren't you the lovely one.." -Remus-  
  
"*tackles Remus* Say anything again and I will spit on you!" -Amanda-  
  
"Me too! *jumps on both of them* Dog pile!" -George-  
  
"*rolls out from under George* On with the story.." -Amanda-  
  
|~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|  
  
Recap: 'You can just shut up.'  
  
'Heh heh heh...'  
  
Insanity and a Full Moon  
  
Chapter Three: Seriously Sirius?  
  
Remus went to visit Peter in the hospital. When he got there, he found that  
  
his pal Sirius Black was already there.   
  
"Hey Padfoot." he said. Sirius nodded and Remus smiled at him. Then he  
  
frowned.   
  
"Man, what's wrong?" Sirius's eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying.   
  
But Sirius..crying? No, Remus had never seen Sirius cry.   
  
"N-nothing dude, I'm fine. I.. I gotta go.. do.. somethin'." he said and he left  
  
quickly. Remus watched him leave.  
  
'Confusing right?'  
  
'You said it..'  
  
Remus looked back at Peter. He was sleeping. Well what was Sirius doing here  
  
if Peter was sleeping? Things just kept getting stranger and stranger for Remus Lupin.   
  
First, him thinking about nothing but Peter when Rebecca Forse was talking to him,  
  
and now Sirius Black, the boy he always knew as confident and strong, crying. Remus  
  
gave Peter one last look and he left the infirmary, telling Madam Lucielle good  
  
morning. (A/N: I'm making up some teacher names, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be here  
  
would she?) Remus walked down the hall thinking things over with.. well.. whatever  
  
that thing in his head was.  
  
'So, one of your best buds cries and the other is a wimp? You should choose your  
  
friends more wisely.'  
  
'Shut up.. You don't even know them.'  
  
'Technically, I do actually.'  
  
'You are awfully mean.'  
  
'Well then maybe I am your mean side, who knows?'  
  
'Yeah.. maybe..'  
  
Remus wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into someone. He got  
  
knocked to the floor and so did the other person. Remus rubbed his head and looked  
  
up. He had bumped into Sirius.  
  
"Sorry," Remus said and he stood up along with Sirius. Remus noticed Sirius's  
  
cheeks were wet and some loose tears dripped down his face. He also saw that Sirius  
  
was clutching onto a piece of parchment like it was his life, "Erm, what's that?" he  
  
asked. Sirius held onto it tighter, almost ripping it.  
  
"It's nothing.. None of your business.. Can't everyone just mind themselves and  
  
leave me alone!" he shouted and took off running. Remus started to chase after him  
  
but though better of it. What was wrong with his friends these days? Next thing you  
  
know, James was going to tell everyone he was Snape's brother.   
  
'Haha.. Snape's brother, woah you're a crack up.'  
  
'You can hear my thoughts?'  
  
'Well duh, For the millionth time, I am you.'  
  
'Then how can I talk to you?'  
  
'It's just your way of organizing your thoughts.'  
  
'Oh.. right..'  
  
Remus went to the common room and up the dormitory stairs. When he  
  
opened the door, he saw Sirius in there staring out the window. He left quietly so he  
  
wouldn't bother his friend. When he went back to the common room, he noticed a  
  
crumpled up piece of parchment on a table. He picked it up, and out of curiosity,  
  
read it:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
For these five years I have put back the thoughts that you are a Gryffindor.   
  
Not Slytherin, Gryffindor. And now I see you hanging out with these.. these.. well...  
  
those nasty little friends of yours. You are not even hanging around Bellatrix or  
  
Lucius. I'm beginning to wonder if you are a true Black... if you are a true  
  
pureblood. But of course you are. Anyway, I don't think you have the spirit so you  
  
are no longer welcome in this house. You, Sirius Black, are no longer welcome to be  
  
just that... a Black.   
  
Signed,  
  
Mrs. Black  
  
Remus stared at the letter. He couldn't believe it. How could people be so  
  
horrible? Especially to someone like Sirius, he was such a nice guy and he didn't  
  
deserve that. Some strange things were going on. Nothing was right. All of a sudden  
  
he heard footsteps. He looked up to see James.   
  
"What's that?" James asked, notioning to the letter. Remus looked at James for  
  
a minute and simply handed it to him. James read it over and then looked up at  
  
Remus.  
  
"This is horrible.." he muttered. Remus nodded and looked down.  
  
"What are we going to do?" he whispered. James looked around the room as if  
  
searching for something that would help them.   
  
"He could stay with my I guess. My parents would let him." James looked at  
  
the common room stairs and saw Sirius watching them, standing there with his mouth  
  
open.  
  
"How.. how did you.. did you get that?" he asked surprised.   
  
"I just found it there, I didn't know it was yours so I picked it up," Remus said,  
  
sadly staring at Sirius, "Sirius.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't know th-" But Sirius cut him off.  
  
"It's okay Remy.. she's right. I'm nothing. I'm scum. Just leave me alone.." he  
  
ran over to Remus and grabbed the letter from his hand, ripping it in half. He looked  
  
at the two pieces and then dropped them on the floor and with a vacant expression,  
  
left the room. Remus and James exchanged knowing glances.  
  
"Prongs.. This is serious." Remus said. James shook his head and ran his fingers  
  
through his hair.  
  
"No.. no it isn't serious at all.. This... this is Sirius."  
  
|~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|  
  
A/N: So my faithful readers, if there are any =P, how did you like this chapter? Read  
  
and Review please! I'm not writing another chapter until I get some Reviews! So hurry  
  
up!   
  
"I'll review!.. let's see.. BEST STORY EVER!" -George-  
  
"Aww George, we need reviews from REAL readers." -Amanda-  
  
"Gosh you're a.. biscuit eater." -Remus-  
  
"And proud babe, very proud." -Amanda- 


End file.
